Edward New Moon POV
by x-Sara-x
Summary: What is New Moon like from Edwards POV? Read to find out...


I pulled into the parking lot, looking for the ancient '53 Chevy truck that belonged to _my_ Bella. A quick scan told me it wasn't there, so I parked the Volvo into a deserted space. Alice grabbed the small silver wrapped parcel that was Bella's birthday present and shot out of the car, in wait of Bella. I followed her, and locked the car.

_Edward._ Alice thought to me. _Edward, when can I give Bella our present? I'm sure she'll love it, despite what you say. _

"You can't force it on her, Alice. Give it to her at the party," I murmured to her. It was a little annoying how excited she was about Bella's birthday. I was just content to spend the evening with her in the house...alone.

_Yes, good idea. That way she can't refuse it... _Alice's train of thought got too tedious, as she ran through all the plans for tonight. A little over the top for Bella, if I was being honest. I leant back onto my Volvo, imagining the things me and Bella would do to celebrate her birthday if I had _my_ way.

Just then, her truck came around the corner into the lot. She parked the car, slamming the door harder than necessary, obviously expecting Alice's ambush. Slowly, painfully slowly, she walked towards us. Alice, impatient with Bella's pace skipped forward to meet her, clutching her present.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Alice had moved away from me, but my super vampire hearing made it crystal clear like they were standing next to me. I was just waiting until she would be by _me,_ talking to _me_, in _my_ arms. Bella quickly shushed her, taking a hurried look around her, probably in case anyone heard her. No-one knew that it was her birthday, yet, and Bella was not planning on letting anyone know. Alice ignored her hesitation, carrying on talking to her with excitement.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?" Ah, Alice had taken my advice and asked her. They began walking slowly towards me.

"No presents," Bella mumbled, refusing any sort of compliments, as usual. Funny how she couldn't see how beautiful she really was. Her gorgeous flawless skin, her strawberry scented tangled hair, and best of all, her deep chocolate colored eyes.

"Okay...later then." Alice had finally caught on to Bella's mood. "Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?" Alice had 'seen' what Bella's parents were planning to get her weeks ago, when they decided themselves. Bella sighed.

"Yeah. They're great," she replied.

"_I_ think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."

"How many times have _you_ been a senior?"

"That's different..." They reached me then. Glad to take vampire issues off Bella's mind, I reached out my hand to her, and she took it eagerly. Holding her hand was like holding a radiator. Very warm. I gave her fingers a gentle squeeze, not wanting to break her hand. She looked up into my eyes, and her heart gave an audible thump. I smiled, loving that I could hear when that happened. Wanting to feel her soft lips, I reached my other free hand to her mouth, and traced the outline.

"So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?" I teased her.

"Yes. That is correct," she mimicked me. I withdrew my hand, and ran it through my hair.

"Just checking." As I would be doing throughout the day. "You _might_ have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts." Keeping the conversation light. Alice laughed.

"Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way, Bella. What's the worst that could happen?" She meant that as a rhetorical question, but Bella took it to heart.

"Getting older," Bella stubbornly said. Ah, the undiscussed subject of her transformation.

"Eighteen isn't very old!" Alice protested. To us vampires, maybe not. "Don't women usually wait till they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?" Not Bella.

Hoping we wouldn't hear, Bella mumbled, "It's older than Edward." How could we not hear?

_Sorry Edward, kinda' dropped you in that one. _I sighed, it wasn't Alice's fault.

"Technically. Just by one little year, though." Bella kept her expression stony.

"Party?" I whispered, too low for Bella to hear. I hoped it would take Bella's mind off the vampire issue.

Alice obeyed. "So what time will you be at the house?" Bella protested, trying to use the excuse that she didn't know she had plans to be there.

"I'll get her from Charlie's straight after school," I assured Alice. Her plans – lavish as they were- wouldn't be ruined. Bella then used the excuse that she had to work. Alice rebuffed that with that she had spoken to Mrs. Newton, and Bella wouldn't have to go in.

"I-I still can't come over, "Bella stammered, "I, well, I haven't watched _Romeo and Juliet_ yet for English." Alice protested bitterly, and she dropped the bright happy demeanour, threatening Bella. I knew then I had to step in.

"Relax, Alice. If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It is her birthday. I'll bring her over at around seven. That should give you time to set up." And hoping she would tone it down a little. I raised my eyebrows at her, willing her to let Bella get away with it. Luckily, Alice brightened up, her laughter rang out again.

"Sounds good! See you tonight, Bella. It'll be fun, you'll see." And with that, she wiggled her fingers at us, and was gone to her first class. Before Bella could protest, I whisked her away to our first class. The rest of the day passed, uneventful, except for the little smiles Mike Newton kept throwing in Bella's direction. Oh, how I would love to break his mouth so he could never smile at _my_ Bella again.

As the day went on, neither me nor Alice brought up the forbidden subject of _parties_ again. We didn't want to scare her into barricading herself into her bedroom. We sat at our usual table at lunchtime.

_So, Edward, she is coming tonight? You won't just let her off?_ Alice thought to me five minutes before the bell. I rolled my eyes; she didn't think I was _that_ gullible, did she? Alice, not happy with my explanation, began searching into the future, to see if Bella would come.

The afternoon passed quickly, for me. When school ended, I walked Bella to her truck, as usual, but today I was planning to drive _her_ home. When I opened the passenger door for her, she pouted, and crossed her arms. I resisted the urge to kiss her, and listened to her instead.

"It's my birthday, don't I get to drive?" Yeah, sure, Bella.

"I'm pretending it's not your birthday, just as you wished." One way or another, I _will_ get my way. Either I drive, or Happy Birthday Bella!

"If it's not my birthday, then I don't have to go to your house tonight..." Nope.

"All right." I shut the door, walked over to the driver's side, and opened that door instead. "Happy birthday." She half-heartedly shushed me, and climbed in. I played with the radio whilst she drove; to try and give her the impression she _needed_ a new radio so she would be more receptive to my siblings present.

She parked the car on the kerb, and we walked into the house. I lay on the couch while she got the DVD ready, waiting for her to lie back and relax against me. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her against me when I had had enough of waiting.

"Will you cry?"

"Probably, if I'm paying attention." I promised not to distract her, but pressed my lips against her hair. To liven it up, I whispered my favourite lines in her ear, Romeos, of course. She did cry, which I found slightly amusing.

"I'll admit, I do sort of envy him here." But why I do, is the point.

"She _is_ very pretty." Ugh. How could she think that anyone compares to my Bella?

"I don't envy him the _girl_ – just the ease of the suicide," I teased. "You humans have it so easy! All you have to do is down one tiny vial of plant extracts..." I trailed off at the horrified expression on her face.

"What?" She gasped. Now, how to put this...

"It's something I had to think about once, and I knew from Carlisle's experience that it wouldn't be simple. I'm not even sure how many ways Carlisle tried to kill himself in the beginning... after he realised what he'd become..." Now, to lighten the mood, "And he's clearly still in excellent health."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean, this something you had to think about once?"

"Last spring, when you were..." Deep breath, "Nearly killed..." I paused to try and clear my head of thoughts of Bella broken, bleeding... "Of course I was trying to focus on finding you alive, but part of my mind was making contingency plans." Plans that I would rather not share with Bella. "Like I said, it's not as easy for me as it is for a human." Probably due to the fact that we were immortal, not able to die. My eyes followed her fingers as she traced the crescent shaped scar on her right hand. The _only_ scar in that category she would have. If it was up to me.

"Contingency plans?"

"Well I wasn't going to live without you." Obviously, how _would_ I live without you, my love? "But I wasn't sure how to _do_ it – I knew Emmett and Jasper would never help... so I was thinking maybe I would go to Italy and do something to provoke the Volturi." More like sign your own death warrant. Abruptly, my mind was thousands of miles away, picturing Aro's face when I broke the rules.

"What is a Volturi?" Her furious voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"The Volturi is a family." In some ways. "A very old, very powerful family of our kind. They are the closest thing our world has to a royal family. Carlisle lived with them briefly in his early years, in Italy, before he settled in America." For everyone's good. _I_ would never join them, no matter how long I lived. "Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die – or whatever it is we do." Keep her calm, no need to tell that story just yet.

"You must never, never, never think of anything like that again! No matter what might ever happen to me, you are _not allowed_ to hurt yourself!" I was about to argue back, when I heard the sound of Charlie's police cruiser not far from here. No need to argue in front of him.

"Moot point," I said simply. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, shifting Bella to the side so we were no longer touching. Bella guessed my intention, but grabbed my hand, all the same. I listened to the sounds of Charlie getting out of the car, and coming in through the door.

_I hope she likes the pizza; she should get a night off. Maybe she's already cooked... _Charlie's thoughts were there, but faint and more jumbled than the usual human.

"Hey, kids!" Oh, if only he knew how old I really was. He wouldn't call me 'kid' anymore. Then again, he would probably run away screaming, taking Bella with him. "I thought you'd like a break from cooking and washing the dishes for your birthday. Hungry?" _I hope so._

"Sure. Thanks, Dad." While they were eating, I just sat waiting for Bella to finish, so I could take her to our house. After they had finished, I seized my chance.

"Do you mind if I borrow Bella for this evening?" It would be better if instead of just whisking her away, I asked her father. Old fashioned, and all that. Luckily, there was a basketball match on, so no troubles.

As we drove to my house – me driving -, I asked her a favour.

"Can you do me a favour?"

"That depends on what it is" She'd never say 'Sure, Edward. I'll do whatever you want' to me straight. I sighed, knowing her resistance. "Bella, the last birthday any of us had was Emmett in 1935. Cut us a little slack, and don't be too difficult tonight. They're all very excited. And I should probably warn you... When I say they're all excited, I do mean _all_ of them."

"Everyone? I thought Emmett and Rosalie were in Africa." Ah, but she thought too little of Emmett.

"Emmett wanted to be here," I clarified.

"But...Rosalie?" She wouldn't be difficult tonight. If she was, I would see to her.

"I know, Bella. Don't worry; she'll be on her best behaviour." Bella didn't answer. Just then, we pulled up to the house.

_Okay, everyone! They've arrived!_ As I heard Alice's chipper voice from inside the house, I couldn't help but smile. Bella looked martyred as she looked around and took in the lavish decorations. I got out of the car, and opened her door in a gentlemanly fashion.

"I have a question." I waited, wondering what it could be. "If I develop this film," she started, indicating her camera, "Will you show up in the picture?" I suddenly started laughing, and couldn't stop as I dragged her up the steps to the awaiting people behind the doors. As I threw open the doors, everyone started singing a loud version of "Happy Birthday Bella!!" while Bella blushed a dark shade of red, and stared at the floor. Oh, how I loved that flush of color in her cheeks. The presents, including my one, were stacked in a neat pile on the table next to my piano. She just seemed to be getting more and more distressed, so I wrapped a gentle encouraging arm around her waist, and kissed the top of her head. My parents then ambushed her, wishing her a happy birthday. Her eyes drifted around the room, and stopped at Emmett and Rose.

"You haven't changed at all. I expected a perceptible difference, but here you are, red-faced as ever," Emmett teased. Bella blushed furiously at that comment.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett."

"I have to step out for a second," he paused to wink at Alice, "Don't do anything funny while I'm gone," Emmett quipped as he backed towards the door to install Bella's new radio into her truck.

"I'll try," Alice said. She let go of Jasper's hand, and skipped forwards to grab Bella and propel her towards the presents. "Present time!" Alice thrust the stereo box at Bella. "That one's from Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper." Bella tore off the paper to see the box with the electrical components on.

"Um...Thanks," Bella said, confused. Always polite. Jasper and Rosalie chuckled at the joke.

"It's a stereo for your truck," Jasper explained, "Emmett's installing it right now so you can't return it."

"Thanks, Jasper, Rosalie," Bella grinned, raising her voice a little louder, "Thanks Emmett!" Forgetting that he could hear Bella perfectly with her tone of voice before. Emmett's booming laugh reached Bella's ears, and she was laughing too at the obvious joke.

"Mine and Edwards next!" Alice held out the perfect present for my Bella to her. She turned to me with an evil glare that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"You promised," Bella was still trying to glare at me. I was about to answer with an assurance that I hadn't spent anything, but Emmett burst through the door, and cut me off with a:

"Just in time!" He pushed closer to us, past Jasper who was closer than before. I found my opening.

"I didn't spend a dime." I brushed a strand of hair from Bella's face, and felt her shiver, then sigh in resignation.

"Give it to me," she said, reaching out her hand. Emmett chuckled. She took it, and stuck her finger under the paper, and jerked it upwards. It happened all very quickly then. The paper sliced through Bella's finger, and a drop of blood oozed from the cut. I immediately turned my attention to Jasper's thoughts, fearing for Bella's safety.

_I need to get her. I need her. I need her. I need her._

"NO!" I roared. Jasper couldn't get my Bella. I threw myself at Bella, hopefully throwing her out of harm's way. She flew onto the table, landing on cake, and plates and presents. As I was paying attention to Bella, Jasper tried to get through me by slamming into me. A snarling noise was coming from Jasper's chest. He tried to shove past me, but Emmett had him locked in his steel grasp. I turned back to Bella, now that Jasper was restrained, only to find another catastrophe. Bella's arm was cut open from her wrist to the crook of her elbow. Suddenly the bloodlust was calling to me, calling to my whole family.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you like it, my first FanFic!! Review? x**


End file.
